bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto/Archive 4
Ukitate and Kyoraku? Should we mention that both of those captains are not intimidated by Yamamoto's power? When Yamamoto unsheathed his sword in Fake Karakura, the 2nd, 7th, and 10th squad captains all seemed surprised that he was taking action. Ukitake and Kyoraku, on the other hand, were not shown to be intimidated, only moving to avoid being collateral damage. Afterwards, they commented casually on Yamamoto's actions.--Kamikaze839 (talk) 23:53, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Not really noteworthy. They have been around Yamamoto for hundreds of years. They know him and his power.-- Yamamoto didn't " inadvertently kill" Harribel's fraccion. I'm pretty sure he stated he would let them off with a light toasting because he respected their courage. If he killed them, I'm pretty sure Apacci would have been unable to request for Orihime to heal her fellow teammates and her master. Their wounds have been stated to be bad, but not quite as bad as Harribel's. Furthermore, all 3 pages regarding the girls state he lets them off with light burns. Why does this page say he killed them? Thunderwitch (talk) 02:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :This content was not so important that it was a big deal to changed. We have known the actual events for some time so your really not telling us anything new. The simplest thing to do would have been to fix the mistake instead of posting a complaint.-- Since when did I ever say I was providing any new information when I clearly stated the 3 girls pages have the exact statements I was referring to? You don't make any sense. I wouldn't dare edit anything considering anything that is changed would be edited back to it's previous state anyways. I rather someone else who's most likely a moderator do the edit. Thunderwitch (talk) 16:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :The point is your not telling us any info we dont know. If thats how you feel about the site then why bother say anything, it basically shows how much you know about the site, if you think people making good edits cant contribute. If you maybe looked at the most recent edits of the past few days and some of the editors you would see your impression is false. -- You need to relax. After calming down, re-read my post again. The point of my post wasn't to present new information that's been available to anyone with internet access for years now. I don't have the patience to go back and forth with you. I'll simply edit the page myself. Good day. Thunderwitch (talk) 18:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Typo mistake. Since the page is locked, there's a mistake in the pic of Yama-jii's Bankai...it says Yamamoto relase his Bankai, when it should be Yamamoto releases his Bankai. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Its been corrected. 21:47, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually it's not...it says relases...not releases...Darksusanoo (talk) 17:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Zanka no Tachi translation The kanji is 残火の太刀 Zanka no Tachi.-- 21:07, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like you have access to the raw? Mind posting it so that both the kanji and translation can be confirmed? Thanks in advance, 21:47, September 5, 2012 (UTC)